The Canny and Veracity
by sunnykong1210
Summary: Chaerin's life was pretty mundane, but she was okay with that. She had a tendency to eat too many snacks and procrastinate, but university was going well and so was her part-time job. And her childhood friend Kidd sometimes visited her and tell her crazy stories about his "piracy." Not that he was a pirate, of course.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:** Chaerin's life was pretty mundane, but she was okay with that. She had a tendency to eat too many snacks and procrastinate, but college was going well and so was her part-time job. And her childhood friend Kidd sometimes visited her and tell her crazy stories about his "piracy." Not that he was a pirate, of course.

XOXOXOXO

"You're telling me that you didn't believe a single word of it?"

"Uh. No."

"I challenged a rear-admiral and won, destroyed his ship, and stole all of his cannons."

"Yeah, I didn't believe that one…"

"Not even about the time I told you how I pillaged an entire village and had their mayor hanging from the end of the flagpole by his underwear?"

"No."

"What about the time when I went to the South Blue? About how I hitched a ride in a marine ship when no one was looking?"

"On that night when we were celebrating your birthday? Uh, well, I wasn't really paying attention, so…"

"You weren't paying attention," he repeated with a deadpan.

She scratched her head awkwardly. "No."

While Kidd sighed and rubbed his forehead, Chaerin sipped her tea and wondered just how she could continue on with her life. It was a strange day for Kim Chaerin to discover that her friend Eustass Kidd had been telling the truth all this time. He really was a pirate.


	2. Daeji Bulgogi

**Chapter 1: **Daeji Bulgogi

XOXOXOXO

Kim Chaerin couldn't remember exactly when she first met Eustass Kidd, but she knew for certain that they had been friends for what seemed to be forever. She seen him pick his nose and he poked fun of her for wetting her bed. They took baths together and filched a couple cookies when they thought her mother wasn't looking. He even taught her how to pull pranks on her older brother (but, of course, that ended up rather disastrously).

Kidd being an orphan had her mother often invite him over to their house to sleepover or eat meals with them. The woman more or less adopted him, but Kidd, for some reason, didn't like the idea of being a son. According to him, it would restrict him from meeting his goal as Pirate King or whatever. Chaerin once heard that orphans usually get the crazy idea of adventuring in the open seas and finding treasure because they have nothing better to do due to their bleak futures.

Chaerin asked him if he would consider joining the marines rather than become a pirate (because, really, what was the difference?). Kidd made a face and cursed the name of all white uniformed officers. Apparently, he didn't take to that alternative very well.

Her parents and Hyo didn't take Kidd's goal very seriously, and Chaerin figured that she should do the same. What were the chances of him being a pirate anyway? Much less the King of the Pirates. So life went on—Kidd continued to prattle about finding this One Piece thing and the Kim family just nodded and played along.

When Kidd was barely fifteen, he suddenly announced that he was going to the South Blue to discover the truth about his parentage. He even packed whatever little belongings he had and ransacked their fridge. As usual, Kidd being Kidd, he was probably going to run off to the other side of the town and to the beach, dig a hole, hunt for acorns, and then camp out after calling it a day. They expected him by next week.

He actually returned in a month. He came back to the house covered in grime and dust. Her mother immediately ushered him to the shower with a change of clothes while her father, a tinker, fixed his cracked goggles. In the duration of his absence, they missed Kidd's birthday, so he was forced to sit at the end of the table while they prepared him an impromptu birthday party. As he stuffed his face with food, he began to regale about his exhausting "voyage" to the "South Blue." Chaerin wasn't really paying attention; she had homework to do that night.

When he was seventeen, he attended to Chaerin's high school graduation along with her family. He told her that he was planning on officially embarking on his journey as a pirate and offered her to become his first mate.

Chaerin was flummoxed. He was still on to that? "Uh, no thanks. I'm going to continue my education."

"Tsk!" He frowned. "Fine, but it's your loss."

They didn't see him next morning or the day after that. Chaerin figured that he seriously did go on a journey of self-discovery, conquest, freedom, and whatever vagabonds got out of being homeless. Her father laughed and said that it was good for a young man like Kidd to get out there and release his pent-up energy from staying in this small and sheltered town that's been driving him nuts (probably reminiscing his own wild adventures in his younger days). She didn't see what was so good about being homeless, but if it cured his nuttiness…

Hyo eventually finished his studies and became a lawyer whereas Chaerin entered university. She wasn't an accomplished academic like her brother, but she did alright in school. She wouldn't have to resort to stacking boxes or man the cashier, that was for certain. But being an accountant or a secretary didn't appeal to her; Hyo said that she could work as his paralegal if she opted for that profession, but Chaerin wasn't sure.

A teacher? She wasn't great at handling kids. A doctor? Biology made her queasy. A politician? No one would take her seriously. A writer? She wouldn't know what to write!

So what was the use of going to university if she didn't have a plan as to what her future would lead up to? The answer to that came in form of a surprise visit orchestrated by Eustass Kidd.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it. Your future will be determined by the experiences that you've accumulated, so quit your moping and go do whatever."

"Like rob a bank?"

"Exactly," he enthused, giving her a sharp grin. "By the way, I already got myself a first mate, but you can always join my crew."

It must have been about a year since he had been gone, but Chaerin didn't feel as though time passed by at all. Well, their interactions remained. The boy before him was no longer a boy, but a man. A very macho man. Was he onto pills or what? She remembered him being relatively scrawny and an inch shorter than Hyo. Now? His muscles had grown muscles and he was towering over six feet. Late growth spurt?

"I'll have to decline."And then she added, "And I'm not going to rob a bank. I was being rhetorical, if you didn't know."

"Boring," he snipped disapprovingly.

"We all can't have exciting lives like yours. Speaking of which, what have you been up to?"

As usual, Kidd being Kidd, he was off spewing detailed tales of his adventures and mishaps, his crewmates and battles. Frankly, it sounded all too ridiculous, but, simultaneously, interesting. It was probably a childhood habit of his to fit piracy into the equation whenever talking to her and her family. Not that she minded, especially not her parents and Hyo (they were more amused than anything), but it _would_ be nice if Kidd didn't layer the truth with pirates, treasures, and epic-ness.

"I'm a wanted man now," he boasted. "I admit, the bounty over my head isn't quite as impressive, but I'm getting there. Soon, I'll be a Super Rookie and then, before you know it, I'll be even more notorious and powerful than the Yonko!"

"My aunt?" Chaerin said, taken aback.

"No! Not Youngmi—it's _Yonko_."

"Oh, well, my aunt is pretty powerful, anyway."

"No kidding," he muttered, rubbing his cheek in painful remembrance.

Everyone trickled inside the house one by one. Her mother was thrilled to see Kidd back and pestered him about whether he was eating well or not, as if he didn't miraculously transform into his new hulking image, but mothers will be mothers. Her father and brother were both bewildered when their eyes laid on him, but then proceeded to compare biceps. Hyo made her join the contest, which Kidd commented on her being flabby, which Chaerin promptly smacked him upside the head (when he was sitting down, of course).

"Will you be staying over, dear?" her mother asked, clearing the dishes.

"'Fraid not," said Kidd. "We gotta set sail soon. The guys are getting restless because we heard that there was a vice-admiral roaming at these waters."

"Of course," she agreed, nodding.

"Dinner's great, by the way. No one can make daeji bulgogi(1) like you."

The woman smiled. "Thank you, Kidd. Would you like to take the leftovers to eat for later?"

"That'll be great!" he said before plopping a pickled radish into his mouth.

Kidd's manners hadn't changed either. Chaerin rolled her eyes. She figured as much.

When he departed the Kim family, container cradled on the crook of his arm and leaving with promises to visit again, Hyo gave Chaerin an inquisitive gaze and asked, "So…how long will he be pretending to be a pirate?"

"Until he starts to see that he's being stupid," Chaerin said with a shrug.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(1): spicy pork


	3. Gogigui

**Chapter 2: **Gogigui

XOXOXOXO

Unlike when he was seventeen, eighteen-year-old Kidd continued to drop by to see the Kim family, whether it was from months to a few weeks at a time. His excuse for not seeing them in a year? "I had to go build up my crew! We're called the Kidd Pirates!" Wow, what originality.

"Then I guess we should go celebrate your official captaincy," Hyo had said sarcastically.

Kidd didn't detect the insincerity in the older man's voice, which wasn't surprising considering how he grew up mistaking Hyo's sarcasm as genuine. It was funny only a decade ago. "Seriously?" Kidd had said, grinning. "Then I want gogigui(1)!"

So, here they were, standing before the meat section in the grocery store. Hyo was trying to pick out the cheapest selection while ignoring Kidd's protests because heaven knows why fleshy sustenance was so pricey. His mother thought it was a splendid idea—not for the sake of commemorating the Kidd Pirates, obviously, but because they hadn't had a barbeque in a while. Of course, what the woman failed to notice that Kidd no longer ate for two people; he ate for ten.

Of course she wouldn't notice! His mother was a charity house when it came to feeding people! Oh, a hungry guest? Why not prepare a friggin' buffet table for him? He's still hungry? Better go out and purchase more food! Don't pay mind to the plummeting numbers in their budget!

Just look at Chaerin—she was walking proof of that! (He wasn't calling his sister fat, but, well, she ate a lot. Snacks, mostly.)

So, before Kidd ate them out of the house, Hyo and his father took it upon themselves to do the shopping. While Hyo loved his mother dearly, the woman wouldn't know the rationale when it came to food finances until they were living in poverty and had to resort to digging through garbage cans in order to feed themselves. Actually, Hyo was tempted to see that happening. His mother would go stir crazy—wouldn't that be interesting?

"I don't see why we don't go for the premium beef," huffed out Kidd.

Hyo fixed him a look. "Do you know what premium means?"

"Sure I do. It means tastier."

If the redhead said that a decade ago, it'd be cute. Now? It was sad. Just downright sad. Hyo stifled the painful urge to chuck a dictionary at his head and tell him to read the entire thing.

However, Kidd was technically correct.

"Yes, it is tastier, but it's also a whole ton more expensive," Hyo said.

"Hmph! Me and my crew—"

"My crew and I."

"—could get this kind of meat anywhere! In fact, after ransacking some rich geezer's place, we had enough money to buy the best quality meat there is! It was one heck of a party!"

Yes, Kidd, please continue having delusions of grandeur.

But was Kidd actually being delusional? Hyo doubted it. He was probably blabbering on about piracy and whatnot just to pull their leg. He even came to the house, one day, decked in the most ridiculous pirate costume ever. Yellow spotted frilly pants and a fur coat? Hyo and Chaerin laughed until their stomachs ached. Kidd was so put off that he didn't even respond to their parents' inquiry by the time they got home.

He must have thought his costume was awesome. Poor Kidd.

Hyo picked up two more packages of meat before heading over to the checkout counter. "If you're so well-off, why don't you pay for the premium beef?" he said.

As expected, the irony went over the younger's head. But what he didn't expect was for Kidd to primly reply, "Very well," and then walked away.

Wait. Was that redhead doing an impersonation of him?

Whatever. Anyway, Kidd was going to come back after taking notice of the outrageous prices and realize why he always opted for the non-premium choice. Then he's going to pout about it, which would look hilarious on a brawny guy like him.

As Hyo waited in line with his twelve packages of meat, Kidd came back with an armful of fifty packages of what looked like to be the finest. He even balanced two chickens and pork on top of the stack.

Hyo was taken aback. "Wha—Kidd, what the heck! There's no way I can afford all this!"

"That's why I'm paying," Kidd said. He dumped the contents onto the fixture without preamble, causing the cashier to jump back in alarm. He sneered at her reaction before setting down one tiny coin. But it wasn't just any coin—it was a gold coin.

"Kidd, is that real?" Hyo asked hollowly.

"Well, duh."

And, so, both men were walking back to the house, each cradling a large paper bag full of what Hyo was sure to make his parents and sister have their eyes pop out of their sockets. He vaguely wondered if Kidd would buy their groceries from now on if they got the chance to feast like kings.

But more importantly, he had to know where he got the gold from.

"I told you," Kidd said, rolling his eyes, "I stole it from a noble."

"Right…"

XOXOXOXO

(1): Korean barbeque


	4. Ddeokbokki

**Chapter 2: **Ddeokbokki

XOXOXOXO

Chaerin used to be good at immersing herself in her studies, but, ever since she entered high school, she now had trouble getting herself to concentrate. It started from deciding to take a break from geometry and distract herself with reading or doodling; in the end, she had wasted three hours and used up whatever time she had left frantically cramming for her big test.

Being side-tracked came along with pulling all-nighters. She probably imploded a couple hundred brain cells from years of sleepless nights and trying to stuff as much information as she could the last minute. Her parents stopped yelling at her for her bad habit, now reluctantly accustomed to her routines that didn't appear to change anytime soon, especially when they persisted into her first year of university.

At least she still managed to get good marks back in high school, anyway. University, on the other hand, happened to be entirely different, or so Kidd had heard.

"All of the professors do is lecture and handout papers. I mean, I'm seriously going to fail my classes just because I can't keep my eyes open!"

Kidd speared a fishcake with his fork. "Why don't you just sleep at night instead of sleeping during the day like any other regular person?" His question was obviously rhetorical because there was no way that Chaerin could regulate her abnormal sleep schedule (well, she could, but she just didn't really care so much about it…and there was no way that she was going to miss her two A.M show-tunes).

She scowled. "Kidd, this is a serious matter!"

"_Alright_, then why don't you go to the professors and ask for help?"

"You don't think I've tried that? I go up to them and ask, but then they ask me if I was missing their lessons, then I say no, then they ask me why I need to go over the whole thing again, and then I get nervous because I don't want to tell them that I've been napping during their lecture," she moaned.

"Then lie about being absent."

"But then they're going to know that I've been lying because they check the attendance slips!"

"Gee, I don't know what to tell you, Chaerin," he said dryly. "Tell your professors the truth? Find a friend who studies in the same classes as you—"

"Wait," Chaerin cut in. "That's a good idea."

He did not deign to make a remark because he wanted to leave it at that. "So where's the boiled egg in this ddeokbokki(1)?"

"Didn't bother to boil one."

"Chaerin, you always add a boiled egg in ddeokbokki. It's like Hyo without being his meticulous self."

"Maybe _some_ people just don't like boiled eggs."

Uh oh. There was that testy note in her tone of voice, as though the frown on her face wasn't an indicator enough. Kidd was all up for exchanging blows, but arguing with Chaerin was often a headache if anything. For one, she always lost (due to her unbelievably lack of assertiveness in any topic—she was more of a flyer than a fighter).

Two, she cried. Or sniffled. Same difference. He wouldn't know how to handle emotional women; they were more problematic than figuring out what Doriano did with all those cats that he took aboard every time they left an island (he once asked, but his crewmate told him not to worry about it while chortling sinisterly).

Three, Chaerin always irritably snap back when she was having _that time of the month_, which he and Hyo had come to dub it as her cranky week. Kidd didn't want to think about it; it always made him feel sick knowing that females had to deal with that sort of thing _every friggin' month_.

It was strictly why he didn't allow women to join his crew (though Chaerin was a different case because she was his friend, but still).

"Yeah," he tried to amend his previous comment, hoping that the rising tension would just die already. "It's good, anyway, without the boiled egg. Especially the ddeok(2)."

"Kidd, they're store-packaged."

"Yeah, but they're heated so perfectly. It's not too soggy or stiff—just right."

Chaerin didn't say anything. Kidd took this as a good thing; he preferred awkward silences over an irate Chaerin any day. However, the peace didn't last when she _sniffled_ and said, "I don't think I can befriend any of my classmates. I'm one of the few high school graduates attending my school."

He tried to extinguish the flames—or put a dam on the waterworks, whatever analogy worked better. "You could try to—" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Kidd, I'm going to flunk my classes, then no one will want to hire me, then I'll be forever jobless and pathetic and be still living in my parents' house," she lamented, rubbing her eyes.

"Hyo—"

"Hyo's currently looking for his own place after saving up."

Kidd didn't know what else to say.

Then she leaned forward and dramatically flopped on the table, her arms sprawled before her to cushion her head, causing the pan to clatter. "I don't know what to do!" she wailed.

Neither did Kidd, but he resorted to finishing the food and patting his friend on the back. Seemed to work well.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Kidd unceremoniously barged into her home and dragged Chaerin out of bed, not paying mind to the daggers that she was throwing for a glare. The place was empty save for her since Hyo was occupied with a case and was staying over at a friend's, and her parents were seeing some relatives who lived in the next town over.

Though his visits were erratic at best, Kidd wondered if the rest of the Kim family predicted that he was coming over, hence why they made their timely disappearance in the household. He wouldn't blame them; for some reason, he was the main source of Chaerin's wrath and tears when she was on her cranky week, and not even that jerk-face Reginald, who used to live across from the Kims, could rile her up like he can.

He wasn't even going to muse over the upper hand he got over what he could do better than what that prick could do. Obviously, it sucked. Being responsible for ticking off Chaerin (or any women) was more troublesome than its worth.

Once Kidd gave her food (a bowl of cereal), she was somewhat sedated. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, running away from marines?" Chaerin asked around a mouthful of cornflakes.

"What? You think that's all that I do?"

She shrugged. Typical Chaerin fashion. Her cranky week was coming to an end, it seemed. (Thank goodness.)

"Anyway, we don't set sail until next week," he informed her. "So, in the meantime, I decided to help you on your predicament. Well, partially."

She wrinkled her forehead. "Help me with what?"

"Math."

"Kidd, you never had an education."

While that was true, that didn't mean that he liked to hear it. It made him sound stupid, and he wasn't stupid. Just because he didn't go for the formal way of obtaining knowledge like going to school didn't make him uneducated. He learned how to read and write; he learned how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide. Granted, he didn't know whatever nerdy lingo that Chaerin and Hyo occasionally spewed out, but the stuff that he took in was the stuff that he actually utilized in real life. What would knowing the exponent to a fraction or iambic pentameter do for him when he was busy fighting those who opposed him?

"Yes, I know," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "But I'm not referring to myself."

"Then…?"

"Just finish eating your cereal and get ready in fifteen minutes."

After Chaerin got dressed and ready, Kidd returned to the house with company. As he expected, she was bewildered when she saw Heat's zombie-like appearance just as he was when they first met. However, he was impressed by her ability to not scream in terror and silently applauded her for it.

Chaerin, who appeared to have swallowed her yelp, gave a long exhale, and then glanced at Kidd with a narrowed look. "A…friend of yours?" she asked.

He gave her a look that read "suuure." "This is Heat," he said, gesturing to the ugly man next to him. "He's, well, a wizard when it comes to numbers."

There was a moment of silence. Chaerin looked like she was trying to fathom the situation that, apparently, having Heat involved didn't allow her to do so. She gave up after nine seconds (yes, he counted) and said, "He could be a wizard when it comes to algebra, for all I know. Calculus is an entirely different story."

"My expertise is Statistics, but I dabble in Calculus," Heat promptly said in a voice that was comparable to a telephone operator machine.

Silence again.

"Um. Okay." A pause. "I'm sorry, but are those stitches real?"

"Chaerin, you can't just go asking people if their stitches are real," Kidd chided, feeling mortified for some reason. Maybe it was because it was the first time that his crewmate got to meet his childhood friend who was behaving so unmindful right now. Gosh!—Hyo was rubbing off on him _again_!

Chaerin frowned. "What? You do it all the time! And I apologized."

"Yes," Heat interjected, "they are."

Silence. Again.

"I'll go get my book," Chaerin said, pushing herself from the table. "Be right back."

When she disappeared, Kidd turned to Heat and ordered (pleaded), "Don't talk about your stitches."

His crewmate opened his mouth.

"Don't talk about your origins. Don't talk about your disjointed jaw. Don't talk about that weird flame thrower engine thing that's been wedged somewhere in your intestines. Even if Chaerin asks, _don't talk about them_."

Heat closed his mouth. And then he opened it again just to say, "My larynx."

The captain blinked. "What?"

"The apparatus used for conflagration purposes is implemented in my larynx."

"And I don't care," he grounded out. "Just—just don't mention those things to her, alright?"

"Master Kidd, why am I not to do so?" Heat inquired curiously. "Is it because she is a civilian?"

"That's not it. I tell her about my adventures all the time, but you're…something else." How can he put this delicately? "You've got a lot of, uh, crappy and complicated history that Chaerin just wouldn't comprehend. I'm not saying that it's because she's sheltered, but…just unrealized?" He scratched his head. "Look, it's not you, but her. She's got her moments where she's smart, but she's pretty stupid at times."

"I would not consider a student studying Calculus to be vacuous."

"Yeah, well, she used to be studious, but now her brain just got up and left. Just trust me when I say that she's an idiot."

Kidd totally did not see the heavy textbook hurtle at him and hit the back of his head. It even caught Heat off guard.

"If I'm such an idiot," he heard Chaerin growl, "then I suppose that you'd be fine directing yourself out of the house since I'm so incompetent."

It seemed that her cranky week wasn't gone yet.

XOXOXOXOXOX

(1): snack food made from soft ricecake, fishcake, sweet chili sauce, and other added ingredients

(2): ricecake


	5. Kimbap

**Chapter 4:** Kimbap

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a lazy day.

There was literally nothing to do…

Chaerin and Kidd tried to solve that problem by mindlessly stuffing cut rolls of kimbap(1) in their faces as they absently watched the clouds pass by, lying on the porch.

"Urgh," Chaerin said, holding a roll above her head and observed it with disdain. "Mom made different kinds of kimbap. This one has a perilla leaf in it."

"I only like perilla leaves when we're eating gogigui," said Kidd, eating a kimbap with a perilla leaf in it anyway.

"Same here."

A moment of companionable silence passed until the young woman spoke again. "I thought you didn't like kimbap."

"I do like it."

"Oh."

"Though it makes me crap faster."

"Ew," Chaerin complained. "I'm eating here!"

From behind the bushes of the neighbor's lawn, a man popped out. He was tall and lean and was adorn in that same peculiar fashion that Kidd had wore one time to flaunt his captain costume. However, ever since she and Hyo had made fun of him for it, he reverted back to shorts and T-shirts.

A look of delight took over the man's face when he looked at their direction. "Cap!"

Kidd, on the other hand, was frowning. "Oh great..."

"Cap! I found you! I found—"As he tried to get over the bushes, his cape got snagged by a branch, causing him to fall facedown.

"Geez! What are you doing here?" groaned Kidd.

"Who's that?" inquired Chaerin.

"That's Doriano. Yeah, don't pay attention to him."

Despite his warning, Chaerin did look over at Doriano again, interest sparking. At least they had something to do today, like talking to this interesting fellow.

As Doriano successfully stumbled his way towards him and plopping in between Chaerin and Kidd, Kidd growled out, "What do you want, Doriano?"

"I'm here to relay a message, Cap!"

He blinked. "What? From who?"

"From—ooh! What is that?"

Chaerin lowered her eyes to see that he was referring to the plate full of kimbap. "Uh, lunch?"

"I thought it was food, but what's it called?"

"Hey, focus, Doriano," snapped Kidd.

"Oh, right. Sorry," said Doriano, and, without asking, ate a kimbap. "Hey, this is pretty tasty!"

"Doriano!"

"What?"

"Who sent you?"

"Killer sent me because I have to tell you something."

"I've gathered that much," Kidd muttered under his breath.

"He said that…" Doriano swallowed a mouthful of a couple more kimbap that he had magically transported into his mouth without either of them noticing. "That there were marines spotted and we gotta go now."

Kidd's eyes flashed with something. "Marines, huh? But why would Killer send you instead of Heat? He's been here before, so he could have gotten to me faster."

"That's because—Cat! Cat!" Before Doriano got the chance to lunge forward and grab the startled animal, Kidd grabbed him by the hood to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Ah, Cap, what'd you do that for?" Doriano said, pouting as the cat scampered off.

"What happened to Heat?" he repeated firmly.

"Oh, he got caught in the outcome of another one of Gaston's experiments. There was a huge explosion and everything!"

"Gaston…" Kidd sighed, shaking his head.

"Is Heat okay?" Chaerin asked, concerned for her tutor's sake.

Doriano grinned. "He's a bit bashed up, but he'll survive. After all, he's a—"

"Alright, enough of this," the redhead cut in, "it's time that we go. Chaerin, tell your mom that I said thanks."

"Okay."

"But, first," Kidd said, standing up with a grimace, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Now that you mention it, me too!" exclaimed Doriano. "I think those rolls are coming down fast."

"Not in my house," deadpanned Chaerin.

XOXOXOXOXO

(1): rice and other ingredients (like pickled radishes, fish, meat, fried egg, etc.) rolled in seaweed; looks like a sushi roll, but it's basically the "sandwich" of Korea


End file.
